Skada, the Man-o-War
Skada the Man-o-War is a ranged marksman that has access to a unique item that can be upgraded adaptively to mid-game situations, targeting threats on the enemy team specifically. With access to a high mobility ability and a melee form, he can also assassinate key targets from up close. Skada thrives in extended combat through his ultimate, Leave No Witnesses, which he can use in traction with his slippery to dance around in a fight, peel health of targets and either deal heavy damage or execute the enemy team in a swift hit of the trigger. Deadly Arsenal gives Skada an option to counter specific enemies, who are either snowballing or scaling up to pose a late game threat. Fulfilling his thematics, Skada is the specialist to take out these threats diligently. Either be it with Gargoyle Stone Bullets to pierce through tanks,'' Looking Glass Scope'' to siege the enemy base, Vastayan Skin Stock to out-duel skillshot carries, Void Stone Laser to outlast hyper carries or Bload-Soaken Bayonet to assassinate anyone that might become a threat later on. Lore The denizens of Piltover literally look down upon the denizens of the city of Zaun. While they would find it hard to admit, both cities need eachother more than they might admit. However, a culture of symbiotes is also welcoming to parasites. The rivalry instigates both sides trying to outdo one another and to accomplish that, things end up being stolen from above or below. And sometimes, they need to be brought back before it is too late. The people from Piltover won't descent into Zaun themselves. They got people for that. Skada is one such guy. On paper, he doesn't exist. An expendable force, a wetworks experts, a ghost that haunts Zaun. His name echoes in both cities, one with the sound of admiration, the other of fear. Seeing him in person means you were not the target, or you wouldn't have lived to see the moment. Sometimes, you don't even know he has been targeting you; The item he was looking for has been swooped away from under your names. The latest task Skada has been given proved to be a challenge, even for the most adepted veteran. A scientist at a Piltoverian laboratory had become a victim to a Zaunite esponiage mission. During the final stages of highly classified project, the scientist's assistant doublecrossed him by setting the laboratory ablaze, destroying all written documentation of the project and letting the scientist perish in the fire. Everything the project had accomplished was only known by the assistant, who had fled into Zaun. This wasn't a normal assassination. No, Skada had to go one step further for the perfect job: Recover the contents of the project itself. It solely existed inside the mind of the assistant, thus Skada had to extract it first before filling it again with a bullet. A regular sharp blade against the throat wouldn't suffice, it required more elegance. It also required Skada to do something he hadn't done before, face his target -- or rather victim. Abilities Skada has access to a unique item in the shop, the Prototype Rifle, which can be bought for . The Prototype Rifle can be upgraded to the Adaptive Rifle for , which provides additional stats. |description2= The Adaptive Rifle can be upgraded with 1 of 5 augments, providing another additional basic stat to the weapon, as well as a unique passive and an active item ability. * }} - * }} - * }} - * }} - * }} - |targeting=Item Purchase |affects=Self |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |notes= *+20 Attack Damage *+12% Attack Speed *+50 Attack Damage *+25% Attack Speed *+50 Attack Damage *+25% Attack Speed *+20% Crit Chance * Critical Strikes ignore 15% of the target's armor. * Target an enemy and line-up a crippling shot that is fired after a 0.75s delay. It deals damage and shreds . *+50 Attack Damage *+25% Attack Speed *+5% Bonus Movement Speed * After using Jet Fighter, gain 5% Bonus Movement Speed. * For the next 3 seconds, move while using basic attacks. Skada moves at 90% of his total movement speed. *+70 Attack Damage *+25% Attack Speed * Increases the attack range by 75 units. * Increases the attack range by another 100 for 4 seconds. *+50 Attack Damage *+45% Attack Speed * Basic attacks deal additional 20 magic damage on-hit. Doubled for melee attacks. * For the next 5 seconds, attacks deal 50% of their damage as magic damage. On-hit damage from the passive now drains from the enemy, healing Skada on-hit by 20 health, doubled for melee attacks. *+50 Attack Damage *+25% Attack Speed *+12 Lethality * Missing health damage increased from to , up to a maximum of . * Dashes to the target and applies a 3 second bleed based of and a 2 second 50% . }} them by 30% for 1.5 seconds, doubled if affected by multiple explosions. Enemies can only be damaged by a single explosion. |leveling= 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 |cost= 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 8 |range=700 |targeting=Vector |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Physical }} If within 125 units of an enemy, Skada instantly activate Martial Force without the delay, resetting the attack timer. |description2= Skada draws his blade after a 1 second delay, becoming melee-only and gaining for the first 3 seconds and bonus movement speed while in melee mode. Melee attacks deal for , increased by |leveling= |leveling2= 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% |leveling3= + |cost= None |costtype= |cooldown= Static 2 |range=125 |targeting=No Target |affects=Enemies }} If Skada is in the air through Jet Fighter, Thundering Flash's cast range is increased by 500 units, as well as increasing it's damage and slow percentage. |description2= Skada charges up his Hydraulic Propulsion Jet, increasing the range of Jet Fighter. Upon release, jumps in the cursor direction (or target location if used closeby the character), arriving after a few seconds depending on charge time. |description3= If Skada is mid-air, he can recast to dash in the cursor direction. |leveling= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 |leveling2= +20% |cost= 90 / 85 / 80 / 75 / 70 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 24 / 21.5 / 19 / 16.5 / 14 |range=650 |targeting=No Target |affects=Self |damagetype= |notes= *'Skada' is still targetable and can be hit by skillshots during both instances of the dash. **This means that for a fast reposition, the ability can be double-tapped for a shorter range, but faster dash. **For a fast retreat, the player can target the first dash a few units in the opposite direction of where the player wants to go. If double-tapped in an instance, he can dash almost 500 units in the opposite direction at a fast speed. }} Skada activates his deadeye. While in sight of Skada, enemies have an icon above them, that's visible to both Skada and the target, fill over 10 seconds. Upon reactivation or after 5 seconds, Skada fires a shot at everyone still in his sight, dealing base damage plus of the target upon activation as based upon the channel duration, up to after 10 seconds. |description2=If the enemy will be executed by Leave No Witnesses, they will be marked by an icon above their character. If the enemy is healed above the threshold of execution, the mark will disappear again and Leave No Witnesses will not kill if reactivated. |description3=Leaving Skada sight interrupts the channeling, but does not cancel it, meaning that if you return in sight of him, the channel continues. Icons of enemies that will be executed by Leave No Witnesses will be highlighted. |leveling= 20 / 60 / 100 |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 140 / 120 / 100 |targeting=In Sight |affects=Enemies |damagetype=True |notes= *Scaling of damage increases exponential (x^2). }}